Abiities
Abilities are one of the fundamental laws and are user-generated skills that players and NPCs alike have. They are able to manipulate physical laws, whether being classical or quantum like in nature. These abilities however can breach such laws, breaking laws such as relativity, the theories of light, and the theory of creation. Giving players or NPCS abilities that wouldn't regularly exist in the real world. Abilities are commonly based on the faction you're in. Then it depends on your personality, the specialty of a person's ability then becomes their semblance, their symbolism of what they are in-game. There are also abilities that depend on your level rank, with Level-5 being infinite. These abilities also have limitations, as they depend on the concentration of the person, and their stamina, whether they have enough to support the strain of mental stimulation. Faction Abilities Faction abilities usually depend on the faction you were born or you joined. This usually determines most of the person's abilities, which makes it a priority. United Conglomerate The UC's abilities commonly are armor based, typically giving them more health and strength, usually based on for manual or for physical combat. Usually The UC's abilities are Level-1 to Level-3. Which give them an edge in terms of physical combat. Sapin Inquisition The SI's abilities are commonly technopathic, giving them full technological manipulation within the Wonderverse. Of course this doesn't mean they can manipulate machines outside the Wonderverse, but only inside of it. Hence making them the most technological advanced of the factions. Nation of Antioch The NOA's abilities are commonly healing abilities and movement abilities, giving them high durability and fast mission completions and objective clearance. These abilities eventually can develop to possible teleportation, making the greatest assassins of the group. The Viridian Core The most heaviest ability users, these commonly use abilities that are energy-related. Commonly being from energy blasts to pure energy manipulation. However, due to the Viridian Core's tendency of being dark, their energy can go from normal energy to dark energy, which gives them the power to resurrect the dead AI and make them have an area of influence that induces people into stasis and possible comas. The Slaytorian Empire The second most heaviest ability users, they prioritize their ability usage to manipulation of energy and particles. Going basically to create metal swords to potentially disintegrating matter, they are the strongest of all ability users. Level Abilities Level abilities are based on the level clearance you've been given by an Administrator or by The Administrator himself. These abilities range from expanding your ability capacity to new abilities themselves. Level-0 Abilities These abilities are commonly basic healing or armor increase abilities. Level-1 Abilities These abilities range from quick movement to armor piercing. Level-2 Abilities These abilities range from passive defense (Ability to defend yourself without being aware) to gravity manipulation. Level-3 Abilities These abilities range from clones with equal power that do your bidding to light speed movement. Level-4 Abilities Mastery over most faction based abilities and all abilities mentioned beforehand. Also the ability to practice telepathy and movement prediction. Level-5 Abilities (The Administration) Omnipotence. Practically speaking, only certain rules established by the O5-X will restrict you.